Very Nice
by wicked18writer
Summary: Sookie’s healing so Pam, Eric, & Sookie have a night in. One-shot. Set post-Club Dead, but it doesn’t really matter, if you watch the show you won’t be lost at all.


**_Very Nice_**

Summary: Sookie's healing so Pam, Eric, & Sookie have a night in. One-shot, part of 'Doing Ordinary Things With My Undead Boyfriend' series.

Rating: K

Author: wicked18writer

Spoilers: I'm thinking post-Club Dead, but it doesn't really matter, if you watch the show you won't be lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pam lets her self into the Stackhouse home. Making sure to do so with care, as to not alert her maker and his human of her presence. Eric had called not ten minutes ago and ordered her to come at once.

The human girl Sookie, whom she often thought of as her telepathic friend, had been recently injured. In the past Eric had sent her to tend to the human girl's needs. A loathsome job for a superior being as far as Pam was concerned. But, as her maker demanded it, she had done so. This time though, Eric was already with the human and therefore Pam had tried to argue that there was no need for her presence.

Eric, apparently so enraptured with his meal, could not be persuaded to see this logic and had just told Pam to "come to Sookie's house at once and don't bitch about it" and then he hung up on her.

Pam, having been given a direct command by her maker, had no choice but to obey. She had hoped to find Eric doing something he found distasteful such as, helping Sookie move around the house or change her bandages. She hoped he would be doing these things so _she_ wouldn't have to, but mostly because she wished to mock him for his subservient behavior and unsettling attachment to the human.

When Eric had called he said he was not in danger but to come quickly. As Pam silently peered into the living area, she could see Eric and Sookie on the couch in front of a television. Pam was surprised to see that Eric had the tell tale red track marks on his face, indicating that he had recently been crying.

For a moment Pam didn't know what to do, as Eric often didn't require what she dubbed 'emotional support' from her. Usually Eric relied on Pam for her loyalty in the political and economical arenas.

Taking a step into the room Pam allowed her heels to tap lightly on the hard wood surface, subtly alerting the couple to her arrival.

"I am here." Pam said simply, waiting for instructions.

Eric quickly stood up and rushed over to Pam and grabbed her elbow, leading her to the couch. "Pam you must watch this movie Sookie showed me. I swear, it's the funniest thing I've seen in over seven hundred years."

As Eric pulled Pam onto the couch next to him, Sookie readjusted a blanket over herself. "Seriously Pam, just look at Eric, he laughed so hard he cried. I think your really going to love it."

Eric reached up hand to his face and seemed to be surprised to feel the crusted over tracks of blood that began at the edges of his eyes and lead down to his chin. Pam sat stiffly perched on the couch. Turning to Eric she arched an eyebrow, "You ordered me here to watch a movie with you and Sookie?"

Eric looked a little crestfallen at her lack of enthusiasm, but only for a fraction of a second, before his features rearranged into what Pam called his 'miffed, but not seriously irritated…yet' look.

"Hey honey, why don't you go get Pam a Tru Blood." Sookie touched Eric's arm lightly, drawing his attention back to her, "She did come right over and drop whatever it was she was doing. And I can't exactly be hopping up to play hostess right now, what with my leg being messed up."

And to Pam's surprise, Eric nodded to Sookie before doing as she suggested. Pam turned to Sookie, "Did a witch curse him again?"  
Sookie laughed, "No. I think he just really liked the movie watched and wanted to share it with someone who hadn't seen it. You know how you can sometimes find something that's just so great that you want to go around telling everybody how this thing you discovered is the greatest thing since sliced bread."

Pam pursed her lips still skeptical of Eric's motives and mental functions.

"Hey Eric, can you get me some more ice for my leg?" Sookie called over her shoulder. Pam was glad that Sookie asked Eric to do such a menial task instead of her.

"May I inquire as to what cinematic masterpiece has gotten Eric as excited like I haven't seen since human's invented indoor plumbing?"

"Why would Eric be excited about indoor plumbing? Y'all never have to go the bathroom?" Sookie grabbed the remote from the side table next to her and hit play.

"Because since you humans started bathing regularly, the world has begun to smell a lot better," Eric said as he handed Pam her Tru Blood and replaced the ice in the plastic baggie resting on Sookie's knee. Pam noticed that the trails of blood had been wiped from his face. He also had set his on Tru Blood down on the coffee table. Pam thought that was a pity, there was something oddly erotic about watching her maker feed on a human as delectable as Sookie.

"Yes, but what movie are you forcing me against my will to watch?" Pam said as she gazed at the television where a trailer was promoting a movie featuring an animated talking dog. Which made her inexplicably wonder where Bubba was tonight.

As Eric sat back down in between her and Sookie, Pam could see that Eric was _honestly_ eager for Pam to watch…whatever it was she was there to watch. "Pam, we just watched and Sookie has agreed to watch it again with me, it is that phenomenal."

Pam was getting frustrated as yet another trailer for yet another talking animal movie flickered across the screen. "Just tell me what it's called Eric. Perhaps I have, unbeknownst to you, already viewed it."

Eric just shook his head at Pam, "It isn't possible that you saw this without telling me about it, it's too offensively hilarious."

Finally, the menu for the DVD came on the television. Pam repeated the title, "Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan?"

Eric ignored the question in her voice, and just leaned back on the couch. He stretched his arms out, pulling Pam closer to him and letting his other hand softly pet Sookie's hair as the girl hit play. "Trust my child, your going to love it."

A/N: **I****f you're the kind of reader who reviews, review me. If you're the kind of reader who just reads and doesn't review, telepathically send me a message telling me what you think of the story…and if your not telepathic you know the whole review button works too.**


End file.
